Starscream vs. Arcee and Rainbow Dash
This is how Starscream vs. Arcee and Rainbow Dash goes in Partners. see Arcee and Rainbow with Starscream Starscream: I'm not really so bad, you know. Megatron; he's the evil one. Arcee: Tell it to someone who cares. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Starscream: Like who? Airachnid...what I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat. Arcee: So we can agree on one thing. Rainbow Dash: What? Starscream: Oh you have no idea. She showed up one day, and the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the place. She whispered lies into Megatron's ear, maneuvered to remove me of my rightful place. Arcee: Well, she terminated my partner. Rainbow Dash: Who are you talking about? Starscream: What?! She's taking credit for scrapping him now too?! That was my doing! Arcee: What? You weren't there. Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? Starscream: Uh, of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking. Arcee: Who are you talking about? Rainbow Dash: The question is "who are you talking about?". Starscream: No one. Who are you talking about? Arcee: Tailgate. Rainbow Dash: Who? Starscream: Uh, who's Tailgate? gasps in realization Arcee: You were the one. You extinguished Cliffjumper. Rainbow Dash: Who? Starscream: Cliffjumper? and Rainbow Dash glared at him Starscream: No! No! You misunderstand! flashback of the killing of Cliffjumper Starscream: It wasn't like you two think! The troopers mortally wounded him! I was trying to help Cliffjumper! Put him out of his misery! He begged me to! and Rainbow Dash aim their weapons Starscream: Ok! Ok! It was a mistake! I've made many! But I've changed! You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner. Would you? and Rainbow Dash throw the key to his cuffs to him Starscream: What? What is that? Arcee: The key to your cuffs. Rainbow Dash: Take it! Starscream: What for? Arcee: Cliff would have given you a fighting chance. Rainbow Dash: Just pick it up will ya?! Starscream: No! Please! I don't want to! What's passed is past! I'm one of you now! and Rainbow Dash glare Arcee: Take it! Rainbow Dash: Yeah. does Arcee: You're pathetic. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. pick the key to his cuffs up and fail to notice Starscream smirk evilly and scratch them with his sharpened claws Starscream: Something wrong, Arcee and Rainbow Dash? I thought you wanted a fight. gets up Starscream: You two are tougher to scrap than Arcee's former partner, at least the one I scrapped. Was Tailgate weak like Cliffjumper? Arcee: Just keep talking, Starscream. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you winged loser! punches, knees, and elbows them to the ground and kicks them Starscream: You two should have finished me when I was too helpless to fight, just like I finished Cliffjumper. prepares to slaughter them Starscream: Now, prepare to reunite with your partners! mumbles something Starscream: Oh what's that? I can't hear your last words. Arcee: This…is for…Cliffjumper! Rainbow Dash: Yeah. tackle him Starscream: Go on. Do it. Megatron will only terminate me for treason if I dare return to the Decepticons. You two might as well be the ones to put me out of my misery. Arcee: As if we really needed convincing. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Starscream: What? Wait! NO! [They prepare to finish him when they see Bumblebee and Rarity coming